stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
How it's done in Hyrule!
:Link teaches Mario and Luigi more valuable lessons on survival. Overview Link continues to train the very unenthusiastic Mario and Luigi for their battle with Nox Decious. He first shows them how to walk into people's houses and take thier food but gets caught by Bob and Joe. Then they go fishing in Bob and Joe's pool. After seeing that the Mario Bros are still uninterested they go watch a movie. Mario and Luigi enjoy the movie but Link is upset because of how unaccurate it is. They leave him and he gets beat up by Bob and Joe. On the Battlefield, the Mario Bros play baseball and soon meet up with Ness. Synopsis Link continues to train Mario and Luigi for their battle with Nox Decious. Link decides he will train the Mario Brothers important survival skills, but the Mario Brothers aren't that interested and would rather be sleeping. So Link decides to show them the proper techniques to survive. He first walks into a random house, but he doesn't realize that it's Bob and Joe's house, and that trespassing and taking things from other's houses is a crime. Link quickly appologies and gives the stuff back to Bob and Joe. He then leaves the house, pretending that he had gotten the items while Mario and Luigi were sleeping. He scolds them for not paying attention to his "lesson". The Mario Brothers want to leave, but Link tells them they still need to learn how to survive in the wild. Link then decides to show the Mario Brothers how to fish, but the Mario Brothers continue to sleep during his lesson. After Link wakes them up, the Mario Brothers explain that they usually don't get up early, and tend of oversleep a lot. Link sighs, dissapointed with the Mario Brothers. Mario then tells Link that while he was very cool at the campfire, he's now become very lame. Mario says he doesn't see how this will help them fight Decious, and Link says they'll only understand when they take him seriously. Link also says that fishing is important to know, considering it may become the difference between eating and starving to death. The Mario Brothers don't listen to him and continue to goof off, which makes Link get angry. He tells them to go leave and let him fish by himself. The Mario Brothers, insuled by Link's words, quickly leave. A few minutes later, Bob and Joe appear, and yell at Link for fishing in their pool. Bob threatens to use his killer tie if Link doesn't leave. Link quickly puts on a Bunny Hood and sprints out of the area, while Bob and Joe yell out to him, saying that if they see him again, he's dead. Link soon catches up with the Mario Brothers, who ask if he caught any fish. Link lies and says he caught a huge one, and the Mario Brothers ask why he didn't bring it with him. Link lies again and says he ate it all, commenting that if the Mario Brothers hadn't left, they could have had some. Mario says that he's tired of training, but Link wants to continue their training. After protest from the Mario Brothers, Link changes his mind and decides to end training early for the day. Link then asks what the Mario Brothers usually do to relax, and the Mario Brothers tell him they want to watch a movie. The trio end up watching Lord of the Rings, and Link criticizes it the entire time. Mario and Luigi get annoyed by this, and quickly leave. As Link continues to criticize the flim, Bob and Joe soon appear, angry that Link is in their house again. Bob and Joe slowly approach Link with their ties, as Link screams for mercy. Back at The Campfire, Link puts an icepack to his face, while the Mario Brothers play baseball in front of him. Mario says that anytime someone insults Lord of the Rings, bad things happen, and Link silently mumbles to himself. Luigi throws the baseball to Mario, but Mario is unable to hit it. Mario tells him to throw another one, and Luigi throws the ball again. This time, the bat hits the ball, but it seems it wasn't Mario's bat. They turn around to see Ness, who says he has finally found them. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Link *Bob *Joe *Ness Locations *Bob and Joe's House *The Campfire Production Notes Character Revalations *This is the first time it's shown that Mario and Luigi have Late morning schedules. They say that 2 PM is early to wake up and have a 3 PM nap. Series Continuity *In Episode 21 Mario wakes up late at Noon but in this episode it's mentioned that Noon is way too early for him. Trivia *Bob and Joe's dialogue is based on the Canadians in South Park. Goofs *In the first scene, Mario, Luigi, and Link sit ap a round circular table. This is the same table that's used as Merlin's Table at probably the same location. It is unknown if this is the same place in this episode. *Link's Bunny Ears fall off as he jumps over the fence. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqFbIl1poNU[[Category:Season Two]]